Letters of Discontent
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: To vent some of the pent up aggression, between hockey games, Canada starts to write letters, that won't be sent, of reasons whey she dislikes/resents various people.  T for mentions of child abuse.  Fem!Canada.
1. 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Warning: Possible yaoi/yuri, personified countries, biased views of history, and fem!Canada.

Dear World,

I've decided to write these letters of reasons I resent certain nations, and/or people, to release some of the anger and frustration that I bottle up daily dealing with all of you. Even though these letter won't be sent I think this will be a good idea for me to write about to help make sure I have a healthy outlet for my usual passive-aggressive behavior, in between hockey games. I mean every word of the letters I write and I feel no guilt about them since no one but me, and possibly Kumajirou will be reading them.

Sincerely,

Matthew Willams a.k.a. Canada

AN: Please remember that these fanfics are just for fun, and if you feel somehow insulted by anything written I apologize. Eventually there will be some biased points of view on history such as the burning of the White House during the War of 1812.

If you want to see Canada write to a certain character please review.


	2. 1: UK

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Warning: Possible yaoi/yuri, personified countries, biased views of history, and fem!Canada.

Dear: Arthur Kirkland a.k.a. United Kingdom,

Over the years, especially during my childhood, you have given me many many reasons to resent you. Today I have decided to write a letter to you listing the reasons why I hold a great resent for you.

1. You don't remember my name.

Even though you raised me for a majority of my childhood years you almost never remember my name.

2. You confuse me with my brother Alfred.

Almost every time you start talking to me it's normally to say something along the lines of "America, I'm sick of…" or "Alfred, I raised you better than…" I honestly understand that we're nearly twins in appearance, but we're not even the same damn gender! You'd think that once we hit puberty you would be able to tell who's who! But no! You still can't!

3. You ask "Who?" when Al or Papa talks about some time we spent together.

That stings worse than any insult ever could.

4. I've been punished for almost everything Alfred did as a child.

You never once took the time to make sure it was Alfred that you were sending up to bed without dinner. Never once made sure it was Al that you were scolding, spanking, yelling at, punishing, or hitting! Not once!

5. You never comforted me when I was afraid.

The only time I got comforted when I was afraid living at your house was when I went to check on the other colonies, or went into your room with Al.

6. You ignored the other colonies too.

I always had to be the one that made sure the other colonies were taken care of when we were there. Not specifically because I wanted to or I thought it would be fun, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but because someone had to.

7. You tried to shoot Kumajirou and Steve, Australia's koala.

It wasn't even that good of a shot.

8. I was smacked for speaking French.

I was just a little kid! It takes time for a person to learn a language you hoser.

9. I nearly died from eating your food.

10. I literally can **not** count the number of times I received food poisoning from your food.

Stop cooking. Just. Stop. Cooking!

11. You took me from a home where I was taken care of.

12. You took Al away from our home.

Al was too young to remember when it was just us, but I'm not. I know he remembers when it was just me, him, and Mexico then just me and him. And you just took Alfred away! Kidnapper!

13. You had Jeanne d'Arc burned at the stake.

Papa still cries about her death. And for your information it is Jeanne d'Arc not bloody Joan of Arc!

14. I had to fight against Alfred for his independence.

I can still feel the pain from the burnings and you refuse to acknowledge that it was me that lit the White House on fire.

15. You bombed Gupta!

16. You cursed Hong Kong with those eyebrows.

17. Some of those creatures you kept around the house were plain creepy.

I think some of those fairies watched me bathe.

18. I got a concussion from being hit in the head from one of you scones.

See number 10.

19. You forget about me.

20. You thought I was a ghost.

21. You've never remember my birthday.

22. The only time you really remembered me was when you needed my people to fight for you.

23. Child neglector!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams aka Canada

AN: Please remember that these fanfics are just for fun, and if you feel somehow insulted by anything written I apologize. Eventually there will be some biased points of view on history such as the burning of the White House during the War of 1812.

If you want to see Canada write to a certain character please review.


	3. 2: US

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Warning: Possible yaoi/yuri, personified countries, biased views of history, and fem!Canada.

* * *

><p>Dear Alfred F. Jones United States of America,

As your sister I'm one of the few people, who know you best and as a result I know many of your faults and you know mine. Although you're my brother and I'll always love…this doesn't mean I don't have any problems with the things you do.

1 You threatened me with a chainsaw. A CHAINSAW!

2 The plundering of York

3 The burning of York…although I did get back at you for that one.

4 You invaded me

5 Your ideas are just too crazy

6 You act like a big brainless kid

7 I always get beat up because you do something stupid!

8 You're demanding

9 Always angry

10 You're too forceful with everything!

11 I can't stand how fast you get into fights and normally end up dragging me into them as well!

12 You need to stop with that holier-than-thou attitude!

13 You always eat hamburgers!

14 You buy strange things off the internet and then try to sell them to me!

15 You treat me like an underling instead of an _older_ sibling.

16 You always yell things and ruin the atmosphere.

17 You purposely choose to not read the atmosphere.

18 You're obstinate, opinionated, arbitrary, and always pigging out!

19 You dissed my maple syrup, you little bitch!

20 You act like you're an idiot!

20 You still haven't returned the things you borrowed from me.

21 You say to everyone that you're the older brother…

22 …And that I'm your younger brother.

23 I've had to replace five doors because of you.

24 Alaska

25 You forget my very existence unless you want something from me.

26 The Nixon Shock

27 You fed Kumajuna McDonalds

28 You insulted Tim Hortons

29 Burnt down my kitchen

30 Broke my fiddle

31 The Vietnam War

32 You call me a pothead even though we both know what you did as a hippie.

33 Tried to claim the North Pole

34 You keep calling me your 51st state

34 And for the last time I don't live in an Igloo!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams aka Canada

* * *

><p>AN: Please remember that these fanfics are just for fun, and if you feel somehow insulted by anything written I apologize. Eventually there will be some biased points of view on history such as the burning of the White House during the War of 1812.<p>

If you want to see Canada write to a certain character please review.


	4. 3: France

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Warning: Possible yaoi/yuri, personified countries, biased views of history, and fem!Canada.

* * *

><p>Dear: Francis Bonnefoy a.k.a. France,<p>

As the first to make permanent colonization in Canada one would think that I have a lot to thank you for…they would be wrong.

1 Lost me to England

2 Didn't try to get me back

3 Didn't even visit

4 Treated me like a possession

5 Probably touched me inappropriately

6 The Suez Canal Crisis

7 Louisiana

8 "Vive le Quebec Libre!"

9 You made me wear those ridiculous outfits even though you thought I was a boy.

10 You thought I was a boy

11 Nasty pervert

12 You keep trying to grope me

13 Killed my pet beaver to make a hat

14 Forget my existence

15 You fight with Arthur every time you're near each other.

16 Took pictures of me while I was asleep

17 Insult my French

18 Insult my accent

19 Called Hockey stupid

20 Locked Kumanaka out of my house

21 Insult my hoodies

22 Insult my hockey jerseys

23 Tried to throw out my loose clothes

24 Shot me during Alfred's revolutionary war

25 Cut my hair during my sleep

26 Whine about the fact that Seychelles likes fish so much.

27 You constantly invite yourself over to my house

28 Seven Years' War

29 Tried to take advantage of me while I was drunk…

30 …This happened more than once

31 Tried to take my bikini top at the beach

32 You hit on my friends…

33 …Stop this you're making Ukraine very uncomfortable…

34 …And hid behind me when Russia started coming after you.

35 Tried to take pictures of your other former colonies while they were changing.

36 Tried to hide behind me, again, while Switzerland was shooting at you…

37 …This got me shot in the arm…

38 …And you didn't even visit me after said incident.

39 You tried to get me to have a threesome with you and Scotland.

40 You keeping trying to call me a female version of Matthew

41 My name is Matthew/Matthieu, not Mathilde, Marguerite, Madeline or Michelle!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams aka Canada

* * *

><p>AN: Please remember that these fanfics are just for fun, and if you feel somehow insulted by anything written I apologize. Eventually there will be some biased points of view on history such as the burning of the White House during the War of 1812.<p>

If you want to see Canada write to a certain character please review.


End file.
